Song Dedication
by Cherri Snow
Summary: Mikan is forced to sing a song that explains her feelings in front of the whole academy. What will she sing? Song fic! NxMxR! RxR!


**Song Dedication**

**Summary: Mikan was forced to sing a song that explained her feelings in front of the whole academy. What will Mikan sing? Song fic! NxMxR! RxR!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 14 years old now. I'll put the song disclaimer at the end because I don't want to spoil it.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this **_**again**_**?! I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy! It belongs completely to Tachibana Higuchi-sama! I only own this story!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I threw open the classroom door and skipped in.

"Ohayou, mina-san!" I greeted everyone cheerfully.

"Ohayou!" Most people greeted back.

I spotted Hotaru immediately and made a beeline to her with my arms wide open.

"HOOTAARUU!!!" I ran in slow motion.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot me with her Baka Gun… again.

"Do we have to go through this again, baka?" Hotaru sighed.

"Why won't you let me hug you?" I asked with waterfall tears.

"Because I don't want to get infected by your baka germs." Hotaru replied coldly.

"I don't have baka germs!" I whined.

"Narumi-sensei is coming!" Yuu announced.

Everyone dashed to their seats. I took my seat between Natsume and Ruka. I looked at them through the corners of my eye. My cheeks were tinted pink. I tried to hide my blush. Narumi skipped in cheerfully.

"I have a wonderful surprise for you!" Narumi said with a giant grin.

"What is it, Narumi-sensei?" I tried to distract myself from Ruka and Natsume.

"We, meaning all of the teachers including myself, decided to have a student sing in front of the whole academy! And the best part is that the song that that person sings has to explain their exact feelings for someone!" Narumi clapped.

"Who is going to sing?" Sumire asked. "Me right? Since I have the most beautiful voice in the whole world!"

"Sorry but no!" Narumi replied.

"Is the person already decided?" Yuu asked.

"Of course! I actually chose this person myself!" Narumi replied.

"Hurry up and tell us or else I'll shoot you with my Baka Cannon." Hotaru threatened.

"Okay then! The person who's going to sing for the academy is…" Narumi paused for a dramatic effect. "Mikan-chan!"

Everyone gasped and stared at me. After a minute or so, Narumi's words sunk in.

"EHHHH?!?!?!?!" I screamed.

Narumi was grinning from ear to ear and everyone except for Natsume and Hotaru were staring at me in surprise.

"B-but Narumi-sensei, why do _I_ have to do it?! Why _me_? Why not someone like Sumire?!" I protested.

"Because I know that you'd do a great job! Besides, this is a perfect chance to express how you feel to your loved person, or should I say _people_!" Narumi emphasized "people".

I blushed bright red. Natsume's eyes shot to me so that he was looking at me with his full attention.

"H-how did you know that?! I-I only told Hotaru!" I asked.

"Did you forget who I am? As your dad, I can tell!" Narumi's grin got wider if possible. "So, have you chosen your song yet?"

**(A/N: When Narumi says that he is Mikan's dad, he is referring to when Mikan asked Narumi if he can call him Jii-chan but instead, Narumi said to call him dad.)**

"I never said that I'm doing it!" I yelled.

"I never gave you a choice." Narumi chuckled. "And this is part of your grade. If you don't do this all of your grades turn into F's!"

"That's no fair! You're blackmailing me! Teachers aren't supposed to blackmail!" I pointed an accusing finger at Narumi.

"So you're doing it!" Narumi said happily.

"I have no choice!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "But there's one problem."

"Hm?" Narumi mumbled.

"I don't know what to sing!" I said.

"Baka, since it's going to explain your feelings for _them_, think of a song that explains it." Hotaru sighed.

"Hmm…" I thought for a long time.

Suddenly my face brightened. I came up with the perfect song. I raced to Hotaru. I whispered the name of the song to her. I took a step back and looked at her.

"I'm surprised that you even thought of that." Hotaru said. "That's perfect."

"Ooh! What is it?" Narumi asked curiously.

I walked to Narumi quickly and whispered it to him. His face brightened.

"Perfect!" Narumi said happily.

"Then it's decided!" I said.

"Good! You'll sing tomorrow in the field where most events are held!" Narumi said. "Everyone is dismissed!"

I walked to Hotaru.

"Can you help me practice?" I asked.

"Fine." Hotaru walked out of the classroom.

I followed her to her lab.

**Hotaru's Lab**

Hotaru pulled out a strange machine that looked like a tiny turtle out of her pocket and pressed a button. She tossed the mini turtle to the middle of the room. It suddenly got big so that it turned into a see-through small room that was shaped like a turtle. The entrance and exit was the mouth and there was a microphone and a chair inside.

"Invention 104, Soundproof Turtle Studio. No matter how much noise you make on the outside or inside, it won't be heard on the opposite side. Perfect if you would like to be in a quiet place or would like to practice playing music. Also plays music inside. Sold for 10,000 rabbits." Hotaru explained to no one. "Get in Mikan."

"H-hai." I walked in and Hotaru followed me.

Hotaru sat in the chair and I walked to the microphone. Hotaru pulled out a remote out of nowhere and started pushing buttons. Suddenly, the intro of the song started playing. I practiced for several hours.

**After Practice**

Hotaru and I walked out of the turtle studio. Hotaru shrunk it back to its mini size. It was already 9 PM.

"How do you think I'll do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Terrible." Hotaru said coldly.

"I knew it!" I said.

"I'm kidding. You'll do great." Hotaru gave me a tiny smile.

"Thanks Hotaru!" I tried to hug Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot me with her Baka Gun. I flew back.

"I never gave you permission to hug me." Hotaru said.

"Wah!" I cried waterfall tears.

"Go get some sleep. You need your energy for tomorrow." Hotaru ordered. "I'll give you the clothes you're going to wear tomorrow at the performance."

"Hai!" I cheered up immediately. "I'm counting on you for it!"

I skipped out of Hotaru's lab and to my room. I got ready for bed.

"I hope I don't mess up tomorrow! Especially in front of _them_." I thought out loud as I slipped under the covers of my bed.

I went over how the song went in my head over and over until I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with my alarm clock shooting me in the face. I was about to break it when I remembered that it was a present from Hotaru. I stopped myself and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed into something casual. I ate a quick breakfast then started to where I would sing.

'I really hope this goes well.' I thought. 'I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Natsume and Ruka-pyon!'

**(A/N: You already knew that the people that Mikan likes are them right? It's kinda obvious and this is NxMxR…)**

I arrived at the field where I was going to perform. There were tons of people and a stage was set up. I walked backstage and saw Narumi. I walked to him.

"All this for one song?!" I said in surprise.

"Of course! This is your stage!" Narumi said cheerfully. "Besides, this a special song, right?"

"H-hai…" I looked down. "Because it's for _them_."

"I'm surprised that you didn't sleep in, baka." Hotaru walked to me and Narumi.

"Hotaru!" I tried to hug Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot me with her Baka Gun. I cried waterfall tears.

"You should've learned your lesson by now." Hotaru sighed. "Hurry up. You have to change."

"Hai!" I cheered up quickly.

I thought I heard Narumi mutter "mood swings" but I wasn't sure. I followed Hotaru into a changing room. I closed the door behind me and Hotaru gave me my outfit.

"Put it on." Hotaru ordered. "I still have to do your hair and make up."

"Hai!" I got changed into it quickly.

I sat on a bench and Hotaru started working on my hair. After a couple minutes, Hotaru finished. She started working on my make up. When she was done, she took a step back to admire her work.

"Perfect." Hotaru nodded in satisfaction.

I walked to a mirror and looked at myself. I gasped.

"W-who is that?!" I pointed at the person that mimicked me in the mirror.

"That's you of course, baka." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"But she's so… so beautiful…" I said quietly. "So… unlike me."

"Well, she's you." Hotaru said impatiently. "Are you done admiring yourself?"

**(A/N: I'm not going to explain how she looks because I'm too lazy. If you wanna know how she looks, go on my profile. I made a drawing of how she looks. Sorry that it sucks but I think that it's my best one (if you took the background out.) out of all my drawings. Let's just say that she looks 10 times better than how she looks in my drawing. But at least you'll be able to know how she looks.)**

"H-hai." I turned away from the mirror.

"Remember to put in _all_ your feelings into that song. Pretend that there's no one in that crowd except for Hyuuga and Nogi. This song is directed to them so act like this is the last time and only way that you can show your feelings to them. Understand?" Hotaru said.

"Hai!" I said with a pale pink painted on my cheeks. "It's for them so I'll put in every single piece of my feelings into the song!"

"Good. Warm up your voice." Hotaru ordered.

"Hai!" I said.

I warmed up my voice for a couple minutes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Hotaru replied.

The door opened and Yuu walked in. He stared at me and gasped. I walked to him.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"M-Mikan-chan?" Yuu said with his face turning a pale pink.

"That's me!" I grinned.

"Y-you look so… so beautiful! Like an angel!" Yuu replied with bug eyes.

"Thanks!" I said happily.

"Is it time?" Hotaru asked.

"H-hai." Yuu replied. "Narumi-sensei has already got on stage and he's talking to the audience now."

"Okay." Hotaru said. "Ready, Mikan?"

"N-no. I'm too nervous!" I said.

Hotaru pulled out the Baka Gun and was about to use it but stopped herself.

"I won't ruin your outfit. I worked hard on it." Hotaru put away her Baka Gun. "Don't get nervous. Or else."

"H-hai." I said quietly.

"Now hurry up and get ready to go. They're going to call you soon." Hotaru said. "And remember, have the grace and voice of an angel queen."

"Hai!" I said cheerfully.

I walked out of the dressing room and to the side of the stage so that I could see and hear Narumi. Several people that were backstage gaped and gasped at me. I flashed them a brief smile then turned back to the stage.

"And now, to introduce our star of the stage, the reason that you're here, Mikan Sakura!" Narumi announced.

I walked onto the stage and to Narumi's side gracefully. The guys of the audience drooled, had nosebleeds, and stared with hearts in their eyes. The girls of the audience either glared at me in jealousy or stared at me in admiration. As I walked to Narumi, I searched the stage for Natsume and Ruka.

"You look even more beautiful than I imagined!" Narumi complimented.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"So, can you tell everyone what you're going to sing, what the song means, and how this song explains your feelings?" Narumi asked.

"Sure!" I agreed. "The song is 'So in Love with Two'!"

**(A/N: Which I highly suggest for you to listen to while reading this.)**

There were whispers in the audience. I just smiled.

"This song is about being so much in love with 2 people and being unable to choose which one!" I blushed. "This song explains me because I'm in love with 2 people equally and I can't choose!"

"Can you tell us who those very special and lucky people are?" Narumi grinned.

"I'm sorry but I can't say that much!" I giggled knowing that that was the answer Narumi expecting.

There were groans of disappointment in the audience. I giggled and continued searching for Natsume and Ruka in the gigantic crowd.

"Well, why don't you sing your song now? I'm sure everyone is so eager to hear your marvelous singing!" Narumi suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed. "I'll do my best and put all of my feeling into it!"

Narumi gave me the microphone and walked off the stage. I closed my eyes and waited for the music to start. The music started and I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and suddenly saw Natsume and Ruka in the audience. They were in the very front. I almost forgot the lyrics but remembered at the last second.

**Normal P.O.V**

_My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

Her voice was even more beautiful than the best singing angel. Her voice was perfect. She danced along to the music.

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two  
_

She sang and acted out the words with all her heart. It was obvious that she was giving the song all her feeling.

_  
Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'I wish I could choose both of you. I don't want to choose!' I thought sadly._  
_

_My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night  
_

A tear accidentally leaked out but I didn't stop singing. Everyone was surprised at my sudden surprise.

_  
If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two  
_

The tears didn't stop. Instead, more flowed down my face. I was glad I wasn't wearing mascara or else I would be a mess. I kept singing. Now there was even more feeling in the song.

_  
Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you  
_

'Why is it so frustrating that I'm caught between them? Why can't I just choose one and get it over with?!' I asked myself mentally.

_  
Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon  
Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two  
_

'Someone, please help me! Help me choose! Help me see who I love more!' I begged in my mind.

_  
If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two  
_

I closed my eyes and begged for my answer.

_  
If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two  
_

'Please, tell me who to choose!' I pleaded mentally.

_  
Hey, hey, hey_

_I choose the both of you_

I opened my eyes and it seemed like there was a light coming from heaven that was making Natsume shine. My eyes widened. It was clear now. I knew who to choose. My tears dried up and there was no sign that they were there to begin with.

"That was beautiful, Mikan-chan! And you really did put all your heart into it!" Narumi said as he walked onto stage.

"Thank you! I put even more feeling into the song than I knew I had!" I replied, grinning widely.

"From that grin, I'm guessing that you've decided!" Narumi said cheerfully.

"Yup! It's clear now!" I said happily. "But you really can't blame me for being caught between them!"

"That's true! Caught between 2 perfect boys. How tough!" Narumi laughed. "Since I already have a pretty good idea of who it is, why don't you confess right here, right now?"

"EH?!" I screamed. "Right here?"

Narumi nodded.

"Right now?" I asked.

Narumi nodded again. I thought for a long time. I finally decided.

"Alright! I'll do it!" I agreed. "But if I get rejected, which I know I will, you have to give me extra credit!"

"Agreed!" Narumi said immediately.

"Okay then! The person that I chose and love is the one and only…" I took a deep breath. "Natsume Hyuuga!"

The audience except for Natsume and Ruka gasped in unison. I blushed bright red and looked at Natsume. Natsume was bug eyed. I bit my lip, waiting for the rejection. It never came. Instead, Natsume's fan girls stormed up the stage. I took a step back.

**(A/N: To those who have read Sakura Heart, my other fan fic, does this sound familiar?)**

"Who do you think you are? You get the spotlight _and_ you confess to _MY_ Natsume-kun?! How dare you!" Sumire was at the front of the mob of fan girls. "And you didn't think you _actually_ had a chance did you? There's no way that someone as perfect as Natsume-kun could even like you as a friend!"

"Is this what all this is for?! You forced the teachers to set up a stage for you so that you can show everyone your fake voice and you could make a big scene, didn't you?!" Wakako said angrily.

**(A/N: For those who don't know, Wakako is Sumire's friend that is usually with her.)**

"That's not it at all! Narumi-sensei set this all up!" I said.

"Liar!" Sumire yelled. "Get her! How dare she try to lie to us?!"

The fan girls started to close in on me. Narumi already escaped and he couldn't stop them. Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded me.

"If you touch a single hair on _MY_ baka's head, then you won't live to see tomorrow." Natsume said suddenly.

Natsume was on the stage with fire coming from his hands. He glared at the fan girls.

"You heard me, I said MY baka." Natsume said. "Which means that I love her and she's mine. Don't touch her."

The audience and fan girls gasped loudly. The words sunk in slowly.

"Really, Natsume?" I asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Natsume said.

"Na-tsu-me!" I nullified the fire and ran to Natsume.

I hugged Natsume tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Natsume!" I said happily.

"Mission complete!" Narumi said.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**How was it? I know it sucked. It just popped into my head when I was listening to the song. And here's the disclaimer for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'So in Love with Two'! It belongs to its singer, Mikaila!**

**Hope you liked it! I didn't know how to end it so sorry about the crappy ending! Ciao!**


End file.
